


Black Metal & Pink Lace: The Aftermath

by geekkitty (braezenkitty)



Series: Black Metal & Pink Lace [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, F/F, Impala Sex, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Sex with the Impala, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Weirdness, castiel's car wants some action too, damaged paint, motor oil as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/geekkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel realize their cars are sentient and that they've just caught them in the act of making sweet, sweet car love. Will Dean be able to get past the damage done to Baby's paint job and accept that she has feelings for Castiel's car? Will the boys ever be able to feel comfortable having sex in Baby's back seat again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Metal & Pink Lace: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not sure what happened... I tried to write more crack, and it turned into pure smut. Enjoy, and please leave comments and kudos if you do ❤️

“Cas!”

Dean’s panicky shout startled Cas out of his slumber and he was instantly awake, throwing the blankets aside and jumping to his feet. As he ran for the hallway, the part of his brain that retained his warrior training thought to grab his angel blade from the pocket of his trench coat where it had been hastily discarded on the ground just inside the doorway to Dean’s room. Blade in hand, he ran to Dean, bare feet slapping at the cold concrete floor of the bunker, panic rising in his chest. Dean never sounded that scared unless it was something serious, life and death serious.

Castiel just hoped he had reacted quickly enough to get to Dean before any irreversible damage could be done. He gripped the angel blade as he ran, ready to obliterate anyone or anything that dared hurt his Dean.

“Cas! What the fuck is your pimpmobile doing on top of my Baby?!”

Dean’s voice sounded through the hallways again, closer this time, and angrier, but no less panicked. Why would he be yelling something about a pimpmobile? What even was a pimpmobile? Cas vaguely remembered Crowley asking if he was a pimp the first time he had seen Cas’ car... Was Dean referring to the Lincoln?

Confusion gripped Cas now, along with panic, but he kept running. Finally, he skidded around the corner and into the doorway to the garage. He almost bowled right over Dean, who was bent over in the open doorway, hands on knees and head between his legs. As it was, Cas ended up directly behind Dean, grasping Dean’s hip with his free hand to keep from knocking them both over and into the garage.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas said, chest heaving from his mad dash through the bunker, eyes scanning the garage, “Are you o—oh, wha—” Cas was speechless. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at, why his car was on top of Dean’s. Had some monster with super strength attacked Dean by throwing their cars around? Was there a rogue angel or demon that had managed to bypass the bunker’s defenses? All Cas saw were the cars, and all he heard was some rock song coming from his Lincoln and Dean struggling to take deep, calming breaths.

“Dean, what's going on?”

“I don't know Cas, I was hoping you could tell me!” Dean yelled towards the floor, obviously not ready to handle standing just yet.

“Dean,” Cas growled his frustration. He didn't like the accusatory tone in Dean’s voice.

“Dean, Cas?” Sam’s voice intruded from the hallway behind them, “Is everything o—oh, OH MY GOD. Will you kinky bastards please keep that shit in your room? God damn it.”

Cas turned just in time to see the tips of Sam’s glorious locks flip around the corner as he turned and ran back down the hallway. Cas looked down at himself in confusion, wondering what was so kinky about standing next to Dean, when he realized he hadn't bothered to put any clothes on before running through the bunker. Then he noticed how their position must have looked, him naked, Dean bent over in front of him. Cas began to laugh.

“This isn't funny, Cas,” Dean grumbled, “what the hell?”

Cas felt his legs about to buckle, laughter making him weak, so he sank down on the top step, dragging Dean with him. He inhaled a breath between laughs and wiped the tears from his eyes, “I'm sorry Dean, but I think we just irreparably damaged Sam. I'm afraid he got an eyeful,” Cas gestured at his naked form.

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. “Dude, who cares about Sam’s fragile sensibilities, look at my fucking car!”

“I see it,” Cas said through his giggles. “If you’re worried about the paint, there's no need to be. I can fix that.” Cas looked at the cars again, just as the Lincoln began to slowly roll backwards and off of the Impala’s trunk. The music shut off, as did the engines of both cars, leaving the garage silent once again. Except for the ticking of cooling metal, Dean trying but failing to stop himself from hyperventilating, and the laughter that bubbled up and out of Cas’ chest no matter how hard he tried to keep it in. “I think I know what’s going on, Dean.”

“Great Cas, care to inform the rest of the fuckin class? Cause I'm sure as hell not finding this amusing.”

“I believe we walked in on an intimate moment.”

“What the fuck?” Dean was silent after his initial outburst, considering Cas’ statement, and Cas watched the realization slowly dawn over his features. “Oooohhh hell no. Are you telling me the cars were fucking? No, that's not possible. They're cars, Cas, they don't get it on!”

“Apparently they do,” Cas giggled, “and apparently your penchant for pink lace panties has rubbed off on your car. Must be thanks to all those times you literally rubbed your pink lace covered ass all over her back seat before I stripped them off of you...”

Cas smiled, enjoying the memories almost as much as watching Dean’s freckled cheeks bloom as pink as the lace he and his Baby were both currently wearing. It really was a lovely shade on Dean, and on the Impala, Cas mused.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean uttered, burying his face in his hands, “why are our lives so fucking weird?”

Cas had no answer for that, being a celestial wavelength of intent for most of his thousands of years didn’t give him much perspective on what was considered a weird human life. Although sentient cars with sex drives was certainly something new and unexpected. He rubbed Dean’s back soothingly and focused on trying not to laugh.

Dean lifted his head after a moment, shooting a worried look at Cas, “Do we need to have the talk with them?”

“What talk would that be?”

“You know—well, actually you probably don’t know. I mean about protection.” Dean glanced sideways at the blade Cas still held in one hand, “and I’m not talking about having an angel blade handy.”

“Well, it’s always a good idea to have a weapon within reach,” Cas shrugged, setting the blade next to him on the step, “at least with the lives we live. But I suppose you’re talking about prophylactics.”

“Prophyl-what?”

“Condoms, Dean.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, do we need to have that talk? With our cars?”

“I doubt it,” Cas considered, “they’re made of materials that don’t harbor bacteria or viruses, and they have none of the anatomy necessary to reproduce.”

“Good,” Dean nodded, “but you need to have a talk with your car about damaging Baby’s paint. That’s not cool.”

“I said I would fix that,” Cas answered sheepishly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed, “We're never going to be able to have sex in the back seat again, are we?”

Cas contemplated that question seriously for a moment, wondering just how one would ask for consent from a car. He was about to reply that they’d just have to keep a blanket handy for any future road trips and plan on finding a secluded spot off the roads, when he was interrupted by the sound of metal clicking and squealing. The Impala’s rear driver’s side door swung open and stood ajar. Dean and Cas just stared, shocked into silence.

Cas turned slowly to look at Dean, Dean didn't even make eye contact before punching a finger toward Cas and saying “No.”

“I didn't say anything Dean,” Cas replied, trying not to grin.

“You didn't need to say anything, you're a fucking freak and I know what you're thinking. The answer is no.”

“But Dean—”

“Absolutely not, Cas.”

“—if that's not an invitation...”

“Damn it, Cas, I said no. It's too weird. And what if Sam comes back?”

“Dean, Sam’s probably locked himself in his room, too scared to venture out for at least a couple hours. We have time. And it's not like we haven't had sex in the Impala before.”

“Yeah, but she was never... aware for it before.”

“How do you know that?”

“Shit. I don't.”

“And how do you know she wouldn't enjoy it? Seems to me she's trying to tell us she would, or has...” Cas paused, giving that some thought. “And you can't tell me honestly that that doesn't turn you on even a little bit.”

“God damn you are one kinky son of a bitch, you know that?”

“That's why you love me so much, Dean,” Cas said with a cheeky grin.

“No, I love you because you... Fuck. Well, that's not the only reason I love you.”

“You also love me because I'm willing to fuck you in the back seat of your sentient car.”

“Ugh...” Dean groaned, running a hand over his face, “what about your car though?”

Cas looked to where the Lincoln sat a few feet behind the Impala. As he was contemplating the best answer to give Dean, he [heard the stereo click on](https://youtu.be/68IFfpJNLUs). Cas smirked at Dean. “She’s playing our song.”

“Ok, first of all, that is not our damn song, Cas. That song is ridiculous anywhere outside of a strip club,” Dean said in his best grumpy voice, but a tentative smile began pulling at the corner of his mouth. “We're really gonna do this, aren't we?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, then lowered his voice and leaned close to Dean, “now get your lacy ass on that leather seat.”

Dean shivered. “I don’t know if I can get it up again so soon after your welcome home sex.”

“Dean, if I’m not going to make use of my grace what good is having it back?” Cas brushed his fingertips across Dean’s lips, imparting a small curl of grace into the plush pink flesh. Just enough to help Dean’s refractory period speed up. He watched Dean’s pupils dilate at the touch, golden green turning to black, then slid his hand into the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck and leaned forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Dean responded with a groan, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips to Cas’ tongue. 

Cas pulled away, smirking at the way Dean leaned forward, chasing the kiss with eyes still closed. It didn't take much to get Dean’s mind on the track he wanted. “Dean.” Cas gave the strands of hair between his fingers a tug to get Dean’s attention. “Car. Now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean answered, sounding drugged, but standing and letting his robe slip to the ground on his way to the Impala.

Cas stayed seated on the step, watching Dean’s perfect ass while he walked. Pink lace was definitely a good look on him. Cas took himself in hand, already hard enough that he was aching. He gave himself a few lazy strokes while Dean climbed into the back seat of the Impala before rising to follow.

Dean was spread across the bench seat, back resting against the passenger side door, one foot resting on black leather and the other on the floor. His legs were spread wide enough so that Cas had an unimpeded view of Dean’s cock as it twitched in the pink lace panties.

“Mmm, so beautiful Dean,” Cas said, pitching his voice low because he knew the effect it would have on Dean. Dean groaned and arched his back to give Cas an even better view. Cas let his eyes roam up Dean’s strong body, making eye contact and sucking in his bottom lip before dragging his eyes back down the gorgeous expanse of pale skin laid out before him. He ducked into the Impala, one knee on black leather, hands skimming up Dean’s thighs, and began trailing kisses along the inside of the leg Dean had hitched up against the backrest.

“Cas, please,” Dean moaned as Cas buried his nose in pink lace at the juncture of hip and thigh, sucking a bruise into the sensitive flesh.

“Shh,” Cas soothed, sliding a hand up Dean’s chest to pluck at a hardened nipple, making Dean gasp, “you took such good care of me earlier, now let me take care of you.”

Cas moved to mouth at Dean’s fully hardened and throbbing cock through the pink lace panties. He moaned at the heady scent and slightly bitter taste left from when Dean had come in the panties during their earlier exploits. Cas let his tongue drag up the lace covering Dean’s length, then placed a wet, open mouthed kiss to the tip. Dean’s breath hitched and his whole body spasmed beneath Cas. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair, unconsciously thrusting his hips toward Cas’ mouth.

“Uh uh, Dean,” Cas chided, moving up to kiss Dean’s belly, “be still for me and keep your hands on Baby.”

“Cas,” Dean whined, but he obediently placed his hands on the leather seat backs to either side of him.

“I'm sorry,” Cas lifted himself up and growled into Dean’s ear, “what was that?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean moaned breathlessly.

“That’s better,” Cas said, tonguing the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck. He left a trail of open mouthed, wet kisses from there back down to Dean’s left nipple. “If you behave, you'll be rewarded.” Cas sucked the nipple between his lips, grazing the hardened nub with his teeth and pulling a throaty groan out of Dean’s mouth. “You want to be able to touch me, don't you Dean?”

“Oh, god yes,” Dean said, arching into Cas’ mouth as Cas bit and licked his way across Dean’s chest. “I mean yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Cas purred against Dean’s skin, lips brushing against the other nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, enjoying the way each flick against the pebbled flesh caused a shudder to roll through Dean’s body. He was trying so hard to be good and not move, his hands gripping the seat backs so hard he’d probably leave marks in the black leather. “Be careful you don't hurt Baby.”

“Shit, sorry Baby.” Dean loosened his grip and Castiel ducked his head down to reward him, swallowing the exposed head of Dean’s dick down in one smooth motion. The elastic band of Dean’s pink lace panties prevented him from taking the whole length, but the movement had the desired effect as Dean sucked in a breath and arched his back up and off the leather seat. Cas bobbed up and down a few times before grabbing the panties and tearing them down the front in frustration, needing all of Dean in his mouth. He groaned in pleasure at the sudden access to Dean’s hot flesh and slid his mouth down, taking Dean to the root and burying his nose the the soft curls there.

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean panted, squirming against the black leather, but keeping his hands on where he’d been told. Cas hummed his approval at the same time that Baby’s engine hummed to life. The resulting combined rumble made Dean buck up with a shout. “Oh, fuck, Cas I’m gonna—”

Cas raised off with a slurp, bringing a hand up to squeeze Dean’s cockhead, using just enough pressure to stave off the impending orgasm. “No, you’re not Dean, I’m not finished with you yet.”

Dean groaned, relaxing back against the door and closing his eyes. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I certainly hope not,” Cas murmured against Dean’s tummy as he kissed his way back up Dean’s body, “but it would be a sweet way to go, wouldn’t it?”

“Mmhmm, the sweetest,” Dean mumbled. He opened his eyes and lifted his head off the window to gaze down at Cas. “Gonna fuck me now, Cas?”

Cas pushed up so that they were eye to eye before answering. “No.” He watched Dean’s green eyes narrow in confusion. “I’m gonna ride you now, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened, mouth pursing around his whispered, “Oh.”

“But I need you to sit still while I prepare. Can you do that Dean?”

“Yes... uh yes, sir.”

“Good boy. I want you to sit up in the middle of the seat, face the front of the car, and keep your hands on the seat in whatever position is most comfortable for you until I get back. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Cas crawled out of the Impala’s still open door, then walked around to the trunk. It was almost as if the Impala read his mind when the trunk popped open, giving him access to the unopened bottle of motor oil Dean always kept there just in case it was needed. “Thanks, Baby,” he murmured as he shut the trunk. He let his hand skim across the black metal, still covered in pink lace, and gave her a small amount of his grace to repair any scratches her paint may have incurred earlier. Her engine revved her thanks as he finished and walked back around to the open door.

Dean was waiting for him just as he had asked, sitting in the middle of the seat with legs spread and arms stretched out along the back. His skin was flushed and pink, his engorged cock rising up out of the ruins of his pink lace panties. Castiel had seen a lot of beautiful things in his long existence, but never anything as beautiful as this. He crawled across the bench seat and straddled Dean’s thighs.

“You are gorgeous, Dean,” he said while unscrewing the lid from the bottle of motor oil, “and so good for me.” Dean started to look down at the bottle Cas held, but Cas leaned forward to capture Dean’s bottom lip between own, sweeping his tongue inside when Dean moaned and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. He poured a little of the oil on his fingers and set the bottle aside, careful to set it upright against the seat back so it didn't spill.

“Cas,” Dean gasped as Cas moved to kiss the bolt of his jaw, “Cas wait, is that motor oil?”

“It is,” Cas mumbled against the stubble of Dean’s neck, enjoying the way it tickled and scraped his sensitive lips.

“Um, Cas? Why do you have motor oil?”

“Why do you think?” Cas answered as he moved up to lick the shell of Dean’s ear and brought his hand around behind him to slip a lubed up finger inside and open himself up.

“Cas, that's not—” Dean’s breath hitched as Cas nibbled on his earlobe, and Cas could tell he was struggling to continue whatever it was he was trying to say as Cas chuckled against his ear. “ah, fuck... not hygienic... oh god.”

Cas slipped another finger inside, continuing to pump in and out. He managed to pick up the bottle with his free hand and tilt it just enough so that a small amount of the oil spilled into his palm. He probably spilled some on the seat when he set the bottle down, but he was a little beyond caring at this point. Somehow he didn’t think Baby would mind too much. He gripped Dean’s cock with his oil slicked hand and began pumping him in time with the thrusting of his fingers, bringing another deep moan out of Dean. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no,” Dean ground out, throwing his head back against the seat, “please don't stop Cas.”

Cas leaned forward to place a wet kiss on Dean’s exposed throat, then lifted himself up to hover over Dean’s lap. He held himself there, teasing at his rim with the engorged head of Dean’s cock. “Dean, look at me,” he growled, and Dean’s eyes snapped open as he tilted his head back down. “Such an obedient boy. You deserve a reward Dean, you can touch me now.”

Dean’s hands flew off the seat and gripped Cas’ hips as Cas lowered himself onto Dean, enveloping his whole length in one smooth motion. He ground down on Dean’s lap, rolling his hips and causing his ignored erection to rub against Dean’s belly. Cas grabbed the bottle of oil and used some to slick himself up, then capped the bottle and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and matched the rocking of his hips to the beat of the song, forward against Dean’s belly and back onto his cock.

The sounds Dean made against Cas’ neck were driving him crazy, little gasps and breathy moans. He could feel Dean trying to thrust harder, so he let go of Dean’s shoulders and leaned back to rest against the back of the front bench seat, holding on for the ride as Dean began pounding into him. At this angle, Dean’s cock put the perfect amount of pressure on his prostate, causing sparks to fly behind his eyes with every thrust. He didn’t even bother trying to hold in the litany of praise that came tumbling out of his mouth, a mostly incomprehensible mixture of “so perfect,” and “Dean,” and “feels so good.”

“Fuck Cas, I'm not gonna last,” Dean gasped between thrusts.

Castiel found he had no words left, so he moaned and gripped his own cock, matching his strokes to Dean’s thrusts. He wasn't going to last long either.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous Cas, oh fuuhhh...” Dean trailed off into a drawn out moan as his orgasm hit him, causing his thrusts to get harder and more erratic. A few more brushes against Cas’ prostate and he was shooting white hot streaks over his hand and Dean’s belly. He was pretty sure he shouted, and some still cognizant part of his brain worried Sam might come running again. He really hoped not.

Cas flopped forward, throwing his arms around Dean’s shoulders again and kissing him deep and slow and languorous. Dean hummed into his mouth as they both caught their breath and let their heartbeats slow.

Dean slid his arms to Cas’ back and pulled them even closer together. “How’d I get so lucky?” he whispered into Cas’ hair. Cas blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the orgasmic fog in his brain so he could formulate a reply, but before he could get anything out he noticed the back window of the Impala was a lot darker than when they had climbed in here. He saw metal and started laughing.

“Wow, not cool dude,” Dean said, sounding offended. “I'm trying to show my emotions here, you know how hard that is for me, and you're just gonna laugh?”

Cas struggled to get control of his body, but the combination of the picture in front of him and the endorphins flooding his system made it impossible. “Dean, look,” he managed to force out between laughs, leaning back to gesture with his chin at Baby’s back window.

Dean pulled out of Cas, turning Cas’ laughter into a choking gasp (which he smirked at - Cas would be sure to punish him for that later) and turned to look.

“Oh, come on,” he yelled, “Really?”

Cas dissolved into another fit of giggles and the Lincoln slunk backwards off of Baby’s trunk, for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ginuwine for this smutfest. That damn ridiculous song must have influenced my brain.


End file.
